Not what they thought
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: marian's ALIVE - let me knw if you think that i should update it? R
1. Chapter 1

-1Not what they thought.

Summary: Marian miraculously alive, even though Robin has returned to Sherwood believing that she is dead. Picks up from series 2 episode 13. 

Djaq and Will were sitting in her uncles pigeon room, Djaq was sitting in Will arms, thinking about the days events. They still could not believe that Marian was gone and the rest of the gang were on their way back to England. Also that they may never see them again.

'I feel as though I should have gone back with them.' Will whispered. Djaq nodded she had been feeling the same. Although this was her home, it felt nothing like it. She missed Sherwood Forest and the rest of the gang. They were her home.

'I want to go back' He whispered. She nodded again but she knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

'But we can't just up and leave, can we?' She asked half hopeful. Will just shrugged his shoulder's

'I wish Allah would send us something positive to tell us to go back. Like a sign.' She moaned in frustration.

'Saffyia, there's a young girl here to see you.' Her uncle said then walked out of the room. Djaq and will didn't even bother to look up when the doors to the room re opened, and someone walked in. There was a moment of silence then someone spoke.

'It's about time you two got together.'

They both shot their heads up to whether they had both heard things. Will looked at the girl with a large smile of happiness on his face. Djaq had thousands of questions running through her head like. When? How? This was truly a miracle. There stood in front of her own eyes, was the sign she had asked for not even a minute ago. There in front of her stood England's hope. There in front of her stood Robin's long _"lost" _love. There stood Marian.

PART 2

'Not that I am not happy that you two have finally realised that you love each other. But I would like to go get my husband now.' Marian said smiling. Djaq and Will ran to her and embraced her in a crushing hug. Marian cried out a little in pain, and they both quickly released her. Marian smiled and out her hand where Gisbourne had stabbed her. She looked at Djaq's face all the questions expression in her eyes.

'Questions later. Robin now.' She smiled. Djaq and Will looked at each other and smiled. They were going home. Home to Sherwood.

AT THE CAMP

Robin paced up and down, the rest of the remaining outlaws laying on their own personal spots. There was nothing left for Robin it seemed now. Without Marian he didn't se any point in fighting he didn't see any point in going to the villages to make sure the people were not being beaten or starved. He just didn't seem to have a meaning. The sheriff and Gisbourne had come back to England and went on as nothing had changed. That Marian had not died. He hated them now more than ever, and he knew that if he had to see Gisbourne evil face again that he would kill him. The rest of the gang watched this knowing that Robin was in a dark place and feared whether he would ever come out of it.

MARIAN WILL AND DJAQ

They had left that afternoon. Two days stuck on a ship was not the most pleasing thing to Marian. But knowing that each day, and minute each wave was bringing her closer to home but more importantly closer to Robin.

Djaq had asked many questions, but even Marian did not know the answers to them all. All she remembered was Robins kiss then seeing his sad face, slowly disappear. Then the next thing she knew she was in one of the Kings tents, with people rushing around her mumbling things.

However, now they were back on English soil. Only a day and a half's ride from Sherwood forest.

They were almost there. Almost together again.

CAMP

Much looked at John giving him the look that they had shared every time that Robin disappeared into the forest each and every night. Since they had returned they had not once gone into Nottingham or to the villages, they not even help one person since returning.

Allan snored peacefully in his sleep and turned over facing away from Much and John.

Much was about to say something when John silenced him, and made a signal for Much to listen. He did so and heard what John had heard. Crunching leaves and branches. Someone was approaching the camp. They both grabbed their weapons and stood ready to attack.

'Much, John' Djaq said when she came into view and hugged both of them. Behind her Will appeared and hugged the men also.

'You're back. Why have you come back?' Much asked surprised.

Djaq and Will looked at each other then turned around to look at Marian who was standing behind them. They turned back and laughed at the expressions on their friends faces.

'MARIAN!…How?…' Much said his mouth hanging open in shock. Little John still stood amazed.

'Where is Robin?' Marian said softly. The only thing that Much and John could do to answer her was to raise their arms and point in the direction that Robin had gone.

Marian smiled and walked off in the direction.

Once she was gone the two outlaws turned to Will and Djaq, ready to fire the questions at them.

However. Much remembered that Allan was still sleeping.

'ALLAN!' He shouted at the top of his voice without taking his eyes of Will and Djaq. The shout had given Allan such a fright that it caused him to jump and fall out of his bed. Causing Will and Djaq to burst out laughing.

Marian walked into a clearing and new where she was instantly. This was where Robin proposed to her after burying the man. He had compared her to his bow. She thought of the moment and laughed quietly. She looked up in the tree. She saw someone sitting there looking down. It was Robin. She smiled to herself. She had wanted to get back to him, as fast as she could and be in his arms again. Now that she was here almost right next him, she didn't know what to do.

'You know a woman's husband going out in the middle of the night, might make the wife suspicious.' She said up to the tree.

Robin's head shot up, and the look of surprise in his eyes made Marian smile all the more.

'Marian!' He called and then began to quickly climb down the tree. He landed on his feet and ran to her. He grabbed her to make sure that she was real. He then pulled her in and kissed her.

'How…' He asked holding her face in his hands tears coming to both of their eyes.

'I just followed my heart. Like the pigeons.' She said laughing as she put her arms around his neck, almost crying in happiness.

'I can't believe that you are alive.' He said kissing her again.

'I will always come back to you Robin.' Marian kissed him.

'Marian I love you.' He said smiling.

'I love you to Robin.' Marian smiled back.

'Wait 'til you meet Shona, you'll love her.'

Marian frowned, then felt her temper rise. She had been "dead" just over a week and he had already found another woman. Well so much for _'I love you Marian'._

'Robin, I have died twice for you and come back. If you think that I am sharing you with another woman then you can forget it.' She said angrily turning her back on him and folding her arms, like a spoilt little child. Her anger only got worse when Robin began to laugh loudly. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

'Marian there is no other woman in the world for me.' He said softly. Marian was about to throw something back in his face when she heard a bark coming from the left of her and Robin.

She looked over to see a Collie holding a stick, wagging its tail.

'ROBIN? Who is this.' She said bending down to the dog.

'This. Marian, is Shona.' Robin said bending down next to Marian. Patting the dog on the head.

'Where did you get her?' Marian asked smiling.

'I found her in the forest and gave her some food, and then she never left. So I kept her and called her Shona.' He replied, then turned to Marian standing up and pulling her with him.

'But right now all I want to talk about is you.'

'And all I want to do is be with you. We're husband and wife now Robin, we have to finish what we started.' She smiled at Robin's shocked expression.

'Robin I wanted to be with you, in every sense.' She said and kissed him softly. After a few seconds Robin responded to the kiss. That night the reunited lovers, became truly husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Not what they thought part 2

The Sheriff was sitting at his desk, as Gisbourne marched in.

'You called for me my Lord.' He replied depressed.

'Oh come on Gisbourne. She should have died along time ago. Remember what I said lepers. Now to business.' The Sheriff smiled. Guy looked up at the change of topic.

'Hood?'

'Yes. He will be heart broken at his dear, lepers death. So now is the time to strike. He will not try and help the people. And we need to show our power now more than ever. Now that the King knows our position is at threat. Prince John managed to secure Nottingham for us. So we have to keep hold of it. And can we have Robin interfere a clue : NO! Find him Gisbourne...and kill him'

Guy smirked and walked out of the room.

At the outlaws camp, no one could get over the fact that Marian was alive. Robin's smile had not left his face since he had seen her and that had been three days ago. The warm feeling was back in the camp. The feeling of family. Probably because Allan, Djaq and Will were with them. But also because Marian was there. The gang had planned to go to the villages and give money to the poor, something they had not done in a while. Marian was also coming after Robin and her arguing about it for a good hour. Finally when Marian won and put Robin in his place, much to the gangs amusement they started heading out.

Much, John and Allan were going to Locksley. Allan and Djaq were going to Knighton, and Robin and Marian were going to Clun. Marian knew that Robin had kept her with him, wanting to keep her close and protect her, also the fact that he had chosen Clun for them to go to seeing as it was the furthest from Nottingham and Guy of Gisbourne. They each took money satchels and headed of in their own directions. Marian liked being alone with Robin. Something that did not happen often at the camp.

'How have the villages been doing?' Marian asked.

'They were seemingly OK when the Sheriff and Gis...Gisbourne was in the Holy Lands but they need help now.' He replied taking her hand in his free one. As the other carried the money bags. Marian noticed his pause at Gisbournes name. Even though she was here and alive and OK the event of her death still made him shiver.

'What have you been working on since you came back.' She asked trying to catch up on what's happening.

'Getting over you.'He said sadly. 'But it never worked.'

Marian stopped and made him look at her. 'You never have to get over me. Unfortunately your stuck with me.' She smiled.

'Gladly' Robin corrected and kissed her. It soon turned into a passionate kiss. Which Marian had to stop knowing that they had work to do, causing Robin to groan and quicken the pace.

Guy stormed through all the villages trying find any sign of Hood. But there was none. He moved on to Knighton and when he found nothing there he was moving onto Clun.


	3. Chapter 3

Not what they thought – part 3

Robin and Marian had finally made it to Clun. Robin smiled as he watched the shocked villager gaze at Marian and say how happy they were at the fact that she was alive and well. He loved to see how much the people appreciated her, and they didn't even know she was the night-watchman. He leaned against the fence for support, still watching her. He saw her look around for him and finally they're eyes connected. She smiled at him and he winked at her.

Robin got on with work and began handing out some of the money. Every so often he would look around until he found Marian, and kept a close eye on her. The people of the village thanked him, and ran inside with the money to show a relieved wife.

Robin heard hoof beats and turned around to see the Sheriff''s horses coming, and right at the front rode Gisbourne. Robin felt his heart shake with fear. _Marian._ He had to get Marian out of here. He dropped the money and turned and ran to the last place he had seen Marian. Thankfully she was still there. Marian saw him coming dashing toward her and frowned, wondering what had caused such a chaos. Robin stopped right in front of her and she was about to question him when he began explaining.

'Gisbourne is here. We have to get out of here.' He said pushing her towards the safety of the forest.

Robin's only concern was Marian. Gisbourne couldn't know she was alive. As long as he and the Sheriff thought her dead she was safe. Robin and Marian made it to the forest and turned to watch and find out exactly why Gisbourne was here.

'Damn' Robin cursed.

'What?' Marian asked turning to look at him.

'I left my bow and quiver at the fence.' Robin said annoyed at his stupidity. 'Stay here and do not move.' He warned. 'I'll go get my bow and then come back for you.'

Marian was about to protest when she saw the pleading in Robin's eyes. She nodded and gave him a kiss before he snuck back into Clun.

Robin dashed as quickly as he could behind the houses hoping not to be noticed by Gisbourne or his men. He quickly reached his bow and arrows. He turned to dash back to the forest edge and to Marian, but as he turned to leave he heard a woman scream. He turned to see her being pulled from the crowd and dragged up to where Gisbourne stood.

'This is too show the people of Clun that not a biding by the law, will be punished. The Sheriff expects all taxes to be paid.' Gisbourne shouted, he raised his dagger to cut the woman's hand off that had been placed on a part of wood.

Robin glanced at the woman and then to the forest edge where he knew Marian was waiting and probably watching. He wanted to run to her and leave, but he just couldn't.

He notched an arrow in his bow and aimed at the sword that was about to leave a woman with just one hand. He breathed out and let the arrow fly. It flew through the air and landed into the sword handle forcing it to the ground. Gisbourne looked up and smirked when he seen Robin.

Three of Gisbournes men went to charge at Robin, but Gisbourne instructed them not to and said that he wanted the pleasure of killing Robin. He pulled out his sword and advanced towards Robin. Who's only concern was that Marian was waiting at the forest edge.

Robin unsheathed his sword and prepared for Gisbourne's attack. Swords threw through the air and banged together. Robin punched Guy in the face and sent him flying backwards. Robin smirked to himself. Guy got up and went at Robin again only to be knocked to the ground a few moments later.

'Getting rusty Gisbourne?' Robin teased.

'No I had plenty of exercise last night. With one of your maids.' Gisbourne teased back trying to get a rouse out of Robin.

'Oo what a poor lace. I bet she's got infections now.' Robin said as he and Guy walked around in a circle.

'Just think. I could have been Marian.' Guy smirked.

Robin felt his body tense at the mention of Marian's name.

'Come on Hood admit it...She was gagging for it.' Guy continued to tease, enjoying the reaction that that he was getting.

'She hated you Gisbourne, she never loved you...NEVER!' Robin shouted, anger rising in his body.

'Yeah, that's what you tell yourself every night to get to sleep. But you know that she wanted me.'

Robin looked at the forest edge where he had left Marian. The moment of distraction was all Gisbourne needed. He punched Robin hard on the face, causing him to fall backwards.

Gisbourne kicked his sword out of Robin's hand and raised his in the air to strike down into Robin's chest.

'She loved me Hood why else do you think she stayed in that castle, she didn't want you accept it.' Guy was just about to push the sword down and into Robin's stomach, when Marian came running and kicked him in the stomach, making him bend forward, she then kneed him in the groin causing him to fall backwards onto his back.

Gisbourne looked up angry wanting to know which one of Robin's men had knocked him out. But he was shocked to see Marian standing there. Guy thought that his eyes were deceiving him but realised that the angel in front of him was real.

'I do not love you. And the only reason I stayed in that horrible castle was because Robin asked me to!' Marian said kicking him again.

Robin stood and grabbed Marian and began running. Once they were far inside the forest he stopped and turned to her.

'Why did you leave the forest I told you to stay where you were!' Robin yelled.

'Well I very well couldn't just watch him kill you Robin! I did not travel all the way from the holy Land to be reunited with my husband, only for him to be killed!' Marian shouted tears coming to her eyes. Robin noticed his mistake and sighed.

'I am sorry, I was just so worried about you. I thought I was going to loose you again.' Robin said quietly and pulled Marian into a hug.

'What got you so distracted anyway.' Marian asked.

Robin tensed at the words Gisbourne had said. 'Nothing' He replied coldly and began walking back to the camp. Marian frowned and then began running to catch up with her outlaw husband.


	4. autours note about series 3

**NOTE:**

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews, still some chapters to go though. But to the point. I found out some interesting info, about Robin Hood Series 3 - if you don't want to know don't read. **

**Basically what I found out was that Lucy Griffiths, is finding it hard to find other acting work in America and is back in talk with the BBC about coming back. Firstly I just want to put out a few points.**

**I do not know if this information is accurate. Although I did know she was finding it hard to get some work. **

**Haven't they already started filming series 3, and if she did come back, wouldn't the script need to be changed.**

**Also the BBC said that Robin was going to get a new love interest, but even so if Marian was coming back they wouldn't announce it would they, they'd leave it for a cliff hanger in the series. **

**I am convinced that Marian is coming back, just because of odd points that I have found out. But it may not be Lucy Griffiths playing her. L **

**If you have any questions or more information about the situation please review to this and let me know. OR if you even want to comment on what I have wrote. J**


	5. Chapter 5

NWTT 4

Robin was charging back to camp, and Marian was having to jog to keep up with him, but even then she was falling behind.

'Robin what is the matter.' Marian asked, she knew he was in a bad mood, due to his walk and pace.

'Nothing.' He stated without stopping or turning to look at her.

'Liar.' Marian whispered but loud enough for Robin to hear.

'Marian everything is fine OK!'

Marian stopped in her tracks. 'Well I am not moving from this spot until you tell em what happened.' Marian said crossing her arms.

Robin stopped and turned to look at her. He sighed when he noticed that she was telling the truth, and showed no signs of budging.

'He said that you wanted him.' Robin whispered looking down at the ground.

'And you believed him?' Marian asked a little shocked. Robin nodded shamefully.

'Robin I died twice and came back to you. I came from the Holy Land back to Sherwood...back to you. If I truly loved Guy then I could have easily gone back to the Castle and hid there, and let you believe that I was still dead. But I didn't.' Marian said walking up to him and cuddling him. 'I love you and only you.' She whispered.

'I love you to' Robin said and kissed her. He smiled when they broke and took her hand, and began walking back to camp at a slower more human pace.

The others were already back in camp by the time they got there.

'What took you so long' Much said handing them both a bowl of food.

'Gisbourne.' Robin said looking around the others. 'He knows Marian's alive.'

They all looked at each other wondering what to do.

'We will have to be careful.' Robin added. They all nodded and sat down to eat.

Marian enjoyed being back in the camp. It was fun and everyone was family to each other.

She smiled as she watched Will and Djaq cuddle up to each other, and as John sighed while Allan told him another story of one of his many conquests. She turned to Robin who had an arm wrapped around her shoulder but was looking away from her to his right as he talked with Much. It was strange, after everything that happened today, and probably every other day, fighting the Sheriff and Gisbourne, just escaping within an inch of your life. They all came back here and acted like this. No boasting about the days events. Although she was sure with Robin and Allan that some boasting must happen, but they all came together like this in the end. A family. Marian sighed and Robin noticed. He turned from his conversation with Much and looked at her.

'You tired.' He asked.

'No just thinking' She said looking up into the sky.

'What about' Robin asked looking up also.

'You, the gang, the camp.' She looked at him now, and met his eyes. 'I am happy to be here.' She smiled.

'Good' Robin also smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Gisbourne barged into the Sheriff's study, causing him to look up in anger who has just disturbed him.

'Gisbourne! What is the meaning of this?' The Sheriff yelled.

'Hood was in Clun today' Gisbourne replied.

'And so, tell me what happened.'

'He was giving money out to the poor.' Guy answered.

'Hmm yes well that it new. Not like he had ever done that before.' The Sheriff mocked. 'Do I care a clue...NO!' HE said standing up from his chair an hitting his hand on the desk.

'He was not alone.' Guy added, getting annoyed with the Sheriff's attitude.

The Sheriff sighed. 'Ohh which one of his pathetic little gang were with him then?' The Sheriff said amusing Guy.

'Marian' Guy replied looking down. The Sheriff looked up shocked and surprised.

'Marian?' He asked again and Guy nodded. 'I thought you killed her?'

'I did I stabbed her, I saw her fall to the ground, she was as good as dead.' Guy replied.

'Well obviously. You did something wrong. As usual. You couldn't even take care of a leper!' The Sheriff bellowed walking out of the room and whistling for Guy to follow him.

Back at the camp the next morning. Djaq and Will walked up to Robin and Marian.

'Robin could we have a word with you.' Robin turned to face them. Marian went to leave to give them privacy, but Djaq stopped her.

'No stay.'

Marian frowned but stood by Robin all the same.

'Well..we were wondering...if you...could marry us?' Will stuttered nervously.

Robin smiled. 'Of course. It would be my honour.' He replied patting Will on the back. Marian congratulated Djaq and gave her a hug. Robin then gave Djaq a hug and Marian kissed Will on the cheek.

'We have to go shopping' Marian announced and the three others turned to look at her. Will smiled, Djaq looked worried, and Robin was frowning, which clearly told her she was going to have to talk him into letting her go anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

GA 12

'Robin! She has to go shopping for her wedding dress.' Marian protested, walking after Robin, who had refused to discuss the matter any more. But when Marian refused and kept talking he walked away from her. But that wouldn't stop Marian as she proved when she followed

after him.

'Marian I am not discussing this any more. You are not leaving the camp. And that's final.' Robin stated without turning around to look at her.

'But Robin..'

No!' Robin yelled interrupting her. He turned and faced her. She stood and crossed her arms, showing that she was not going to be beaten. Robin folded his arms challenging her. There was no way he was letting her leave the camp.

Five minutes later, Marian was walking around camp with a smile on her face, as Robin lay in his bunk sulking. She was preparing to go shopping with Djaq.

'We will be home soon' Marian said and started walking out of camp with Djaq.

'Wait Marian!' Robin said jumping out of his bunk and ran down to the pair of girls. Marian sighed thinking a final argument was coming on, but he didn't.

'Promise me you won't go to Nottingham' He asked quietly.

'What?' Marian asked confused.

'Please stay away from Nottingham and Locksley, there's less chance of meeting Gisbourne then. Please Marian just stay to the other villages and markets.' Robin pleaded.

Marian smiled then nodded her consent. With one final kiss they left. Robin still wasn't happy. He didn't want her out there where Gisbourne could get her. But god she was a persistent woman.

Marian and Djaq started off in Clun, but found nothing that matched Djaq's figure or colour.

They had then moved onto the other villages, but found nothing. Marian thought of Robin. She knew that he was worried about her, but he couldn't keep her hidden away. Locked up in Sherwood Forest. She also knew that Gisbourne worried Robin. And in truth he worried her to. He had already taken her life twice. What would stop him doing it again.

Back in the camp, Robin was pacing up and down by the fire. Much to everyone's annoyance. The girls had been gone half the day. Marian had said that they wouldn't be long.

'Robin calm down. They will be fine. Their girls and their shopping' Allan said. But Robin continued to pace.

'We're back' Marian announced as she came back into camp. Robin looked up at Marian's voice and charged over to her.

'Where have you been!' He demanded.

Marian frowned. 'Out looking for a dress.'

'You have been gone almost the whole day.' Robin said.

'We were shopping for a wedding dress! Not just any dress. A wedding dress!' She yelled back at Robin. Robin sighed and went and sat down by the fire. Still angry at the situation.

'So how did the shopping go?' Will asked amused. He peered nosily at the package in Djaq's arms. But she frowned and pulled it closer to herself.

'Not until the wedding' She stated and then went and put the package, in her bunk.

'Well it was a long search' Marian began to tell the boys about their shopping trip. 'First we went to Clun, but couldn't find anything to suit Djaq and then after we went to the other villages, where we found nothing. We went to Nottingham.'

'NOTTINGHAM!' Robin yelled and stood up, starring angrily at Marian. Marian bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes realising, she had just confessed that she had broken her promise to Robin.

'Marian you promised me that you wouldn't go there!' Robin yelled.

Marian tried to defend herself. 'But Robin we couldn't find anything on Knighton or Locksley...'

'LOCKSLEY!' Robin interrupted. Marian sighed annoyed that she had yet again, landed herself in it.

'Robin..' She said quietly.

'No Marian. You promised that you would not go near Locksley or Nottingham, and you went to both. So from now you cannot leave the camp'

Marian went to protest, but Robin would not let her.

'You can stay in camp until I say otherwise' Robin said and began walking out of the camp, angry.

'Robin I do not need mollycoddled.' Marian yelled after him.

He turned and looked at her. 'No but you do need to grow and do what your told.' And then he disappeared into the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

NWTT 6

Marian had been sitting at the fire for almost an hour now waiting on Robin to come back. The others all watched unsure of what to do. Marian stood suddenly and everyone turned to look at her.

'I am going to go and find Robin.' She began walking into the forest.

'Marian he'll come back in his own time' Djaq shouted after her, but she did not listen. She looked at Will who shook his shoulders.

'Leave them' Little John said and everyone agreed.

Marian walked through the forest searching for Robin. She walked slowly and cautiously. It was almost night, and the forest was dark now. The slightest noise and Marian would jump. She hadn't been alone in the forest before when it was dark, she had always had Robin with her, she had never even noticed how scary the forest becomes when it dark. Robin had always been there, so he had always distracted her from it in a way, he had always made her feel safe. An owls hoot pierced through the air making Marian jump. She wanted to find Robin, she wanted find him now.

Robin walked back into camp after cooling down. He wanted to talk to Marian and apologise for the hurtful things he had said to her. He looked around the members of camp, but frowned when he found no Marian.

'Where's Marian?' He startling everyone, as they had not heard him approach.

The gang all frowned and looked at each other.

'She left the camp to come find you' Djaq said worry and confusion in her voice.

'When?' Robin asked.

Much looked at Djaq from the fire, then back at Robin. 'Quite a while ago Master.'

Robin looked at the other members and then ran back off in to the forest to find Marian.

Marian had been walking for a while now. She had turned back to go back to camp a long time ago, but it was dark and she didn't even know where she was anymore. She wanted Robin. Now more then ever. To come and hug her and make her safe and take her back to camp. Perhaps even to make some smart comment about her being scared of the dark. But he wasn't here. Marian heard a rustle of leaves behind her. She turned quickly her breath getting heavier as her heart beat faster. At first she thought it was Robin, trying to scare her, but he would have made himself present by this. She looked around the dark forest, but when she saw nothing, she put it down to an animal and turned to keep walking. But as soon as her back was turned, a hand grabbed her around the waist and another across her mouth. She tried to scream but it only came out muffled. She tried to get out of the grasp, but to no avail.

'Now you will pay.' The voice said in here ear and then dragged her off. The last thing she heard was Robin calling her name in the distance.

Robin was running madly through the forest calling Marian's name. He couldn't see anything as the forest was now covered in pitch black. He stopped, panting as he tried to catch his breath. _Where was she? _He began running again calling her name.


	8. Chapter 8

NWTT 7

Marian dragged into the dungeons and threw harshly into one of the cells. She fell to the floor and turned round to see her captor. Not to her surprise stood the man that had pierced her stomach with a blade not six months ago. Marian could do nothing but stare at him. She could say no words that would describe how she felt about him. This man had almost taken her from Robin...twice. And had succeeded in separating them for a number of months.

**RMRMRM**

Robin ran back into camp.

'Marian's gone. I couldn't find her.' He said breathlessly.

'We all go and look for her.' John said standing. Allan moaned from his bunk tiredly. 'Now!' John roared making the man jump in fear. Little John had become quite protective of the young lady. Not in the way Robin was, but more of a fatherly worry. Soon all the outlaws left camp in search of Marian. Will had suggested they go in pairs, to which Robin had agreed. So Will and Djaq went North to look for her. While John and Allan went South and Robin and Much headed towards the main road.

**RMRMRM**

Marian sat in her cell quietly thinking about Robin. She had argued with him and bluntly disobeyed him. And now she may never see him again. She may never see his smile, or his cheeky face or hear his cocky remarks. Now she never thought that she would miss them this much. All she wanted was for him to be here hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be OK. That he was going to do the unthinkable and pull off the impossible and get them out of the castle, also with a little visit to the Sheriff first. But he wasn't here to tell her that. He wasn't here to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be OK. He wasn't here to mock the Sheriff. He wasn't here...and he may never be again. Marian curled up into a ball and sobbed into her knee's.

**RMRMRM**

Robin ran through the forest, calling her name. Yet he knew there would be no answer. If she was here she would have called to him last night. Much ran effortlessly at the back of his Master doing the best to keep up. Robin stopped running and began scouting the ground.

'Tracks' Was all he said and Much knelt down next to him. And right enough there were tracks on the ground. Much could not tell what the tracks were, be it man or horse, but he could see in Robin's eyes that he knew.

'She was standing here.' Robin said standing and began following the tracks and spoke as he did so. 'Something surprised her. Look here these tracks are no longer of feet. It looks like she was dragged.' Robin said his heart breaking. Where was Marian? Who had her? And what had they done to her? 'The tracks lead out of the forest.' Robin said standing and looking behind him, to where they could see the towers and flags blowing of Nottingham Castle. Robin turned back and saw something on the ground. Curious he picked it up, and felt the rage instantly build in him when he saw that it was a small piece of leather. _Gisbourne_ . Robin then let out a piercing whistle that echoed through the tree's.

'Master?' Much asked as he watched Robin begin to head back to camp.

'We need a plan Much' Was all Robin said.

Much stood in shock. 'What? No stupid rush in methods. No idiotic schemes to rush in with no plan whatsoever...Well I must say, this is a surprise.' Much smiled and ran after Robin who failed to comment. His mind of else where.

**RMRMRM**

The other members of the gang heard the recognisable whistle and turned and headed back for the camp. All smiling believing that Robin had found her.

'I ain't bein funny right...but if she fell asleep in a ditch or something and caused all this worry AND for me to get out of bed...I'm goin to kill her.' Allan said to Little John who shook his head.

Will and Djaq walked into camp to find Robin pacing obviously in thought and Much poking the fire, but...no Marian.

'Where's Marian' Djaq asked.

'I found a piece of leather and tracks in the forest...She has been taking to Nottingham.' Robin said quietly and sadly. 'Will I need you to go and get information' Will nodded and ran off into the forest. Djaq looked down sadly, hoping that her friend was alright.

**RMRMRM**

Guy sat in the large hall speaking with the Sheriff. He was over joyed at the kidnap of the newly alive Marian. And he small evil brain had already thought up a plan, to use her against Hood.

'I am afraid I do not understand my Lord.' Guy said not grasping where the Sheriff was going with his latest scheme.

'Oh Gisbourne you joker in cos clothing. Are you really so stupid.' The Sheriff spat. 'What is the one thing we want from Robin, and who is the one person he would risk the world for.' The Sheriff laughed. 'You see Gisbourne, this is the exact reason why men should never become love struck fools.' The Sheriff sneered happily as he walked out of the hall, with Gisbourne following close behind.

**RMRMRM**

Marian looked up as the door to the cell opened and in walked Gisbourne. He had a small tray of food that he slid under her cell door for her. Marian looked at it and kicked it fiercely causing it to go spinning back under the door and across the room, spilling it contents. Guy waved his foot around, attempting to get some carrot off it.

'Marian no need to be violent.' Gisbourne sneered.

'Perhaps you should take some of your own advice.' Marian spat back. Guy knew exactly what she was talking about. But the matter was still unspeakable for him. He looked at Marian but he couldn't do it. So he turned and walked out of the cell. She would find out her fate soon enough.

**RMRMRM**

Will walked back into camp an hour later. He looked at Robin who was looking at him waiting on the information. 'She's in the Castle.' Will stated. Robin nodded and turned to think of some way to get her out of there. 'Robin...She's to hang tomorrow.' Will said not looking his leader in the eye. Robin looked up in worry. Searching Will's face. He could tell there was something that the young outlaw was not telling him.

'And...' Robin said.

Will looked up and stared sadly at his leaders face. 'The Sheriff says that you can have her back. But in exchange for Marian's life, he wants...the pact.'Will said. Robin sighed and sat down, not knowing how he was going to get out of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Nwtth 8

Robin had a plan. He couldn't loose Marian. He was giving the Sheriff the pact. Then he was going to sneak back into the castle and get it back..or well he hoped. Robin looked around the gang at sun break the next day. Marian was due to hang in a few hours. With one final look they all headed to Nottingham.

With every step Robin took his heart felt like it was going to stop. _Marian...hang._ He couldn't even bare the thought of it. He felt his stomach, turn and grumble, and he honestly wanted to throw up. Soon they were close enough to Nottingham, that they could hear the trumpets for the _celebrations._ Although, how anyone could see a hanging, taking someone's life a celebration. Was beyond Robin. They pulled their hoods up to hide themselves from the guards and Gisbourne. As soon as they were through Nottingham's gates they split up to their designated spots. Robin being the closest to the gallows. His heart dropped with every beat of the drum, as they waited on her coming out. The tension in the air was different from any other hanging. At those the people would cheer, in fear of being picked on by the Sheriff. But this time It was quiet. Not one face showed anything, but anger, fear, sorrow and hatred. This just wasn't some commoner that was being hanged. This was Marian. Their Lady.

She had stood against the Sheriff for them, defied the laws and protocols, and even died saving them...twice. And here she was, waiting to be led to the gallows, to defend them once again...for the last time. Robin choked with pride at how much the villagers respected and loved her. His breath caught as the large double doors that led into the castle opened and the Sheriff walked out _smiling. _He turned and looked through the doors behind him. Gisbourne walked out holding a binded Marian by the arm. She stumbled as he led her down the stone steps. The bag over her head, meaning she was unable to see. Robin wanted nothing more than to run up the steps and grab her into a fierce hug and tell her everything was going to be OK. But he had to bide his time.

'People of Nottingham.' The Sheriff announced waving his arms to them. 'I have here the lady Marian!' He said turning and smirking at her. 'She is to hang today. BUT' He said as he raised a finger, for more information to come. 'I promised that Hood could have his lovely leper back. On one condition...That he return an important document that he stole from me.' The Sheriff said as he tutted and inspected his nails. ' So...if he is here with the document. The leper is free to go. Are you here Hood!?' He called looking around the crowd for any sign of him.

'I am here?' A soft voice came from the crowd. So soft the Sheriff almost didn't hear. The crowd parted as they turned to look at Robin, making a circle around him.

'Do you have what I want?' The Sheriff asked looking at him, intriguingly.

'I have it.' Robin said bringing the crucial document from his cloak. The Sheriff motioned for a guard to come and collect it. The guard walked up to Robin, slow and cautiously. As though expecting some kind of attack. He ran up the steps and handed it to the Sheriff, who examined it and motioned for Gisbourne to take Marian to Robin. He grunted and began walking down the steps to Robin, where he threw Marian into his arms.

'Arrest them.' The Sheriff smirked and pointed at Robin and Marian. Out if no where arrows came form every direction of the courtyard, aiming at the Sheriff, guards and Gisbourne, as Robin ushered Marian behind one of the stalls.. The Sheriff did not move, he simply watched Robin trying to get his loved one to safety.

'Oh Robin Hood.' He called. Robin stopped and held Marian close as he turned to see what the Sheriff was going to say. 'Imagine what Marian would think, of you running off with another leper.' The Sheriff smirked.

Robin frowned but then it dawned on him. He turned and pulled the hood from Marian's head. Only to discover that it was a completely different woman. Not Marian at all. Robin starred in shock. He had been so happy thinking that Marian was safe and in his arms again. But she wasn't. And now, not only did the Sheriff still have Marian, but he had the pact.

The gang having seen the girl and realised that trap, grabbed Robin and ran to the safety of the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

NWTT 9

Robin paced back and forth around the fire, frustrated with the days events. He should have expected a trap. But the thought of Marian being in danger, had crowded all rational thought. He needed a new plan...a better one. He was not going to loose Marian. Not now.

'Why didn't we expect a trap?' Robin stressed releasing some of his anger.

'The small line of truth.' Will stated. Robin looked at him.

'We knew that the Sheriff wanted the pact. We thought he would easily give Marian to us for it. The ounce of truth.' Will shrugged explaining and everyone nodded agreeing. Robin sighed.

The Sheriff laughed loudly as he walked into the Great Hall and took a seat. Gisbourne following him in.

'Well now that we have the pact. There is only one more thing we need to get rid of.' The Sheriff announced.

'What is that my Lord.' Gisbourne asked curiously.

'Robin Hood.' Was all the Sheriff said. 'We have to lure him here again and this time. We have to kill him.' The Sheriif laughed banging his hand on the table, then wincing at the pain it caused.

Gisbourne smirked and walked out of the Great Hall. He had the perfect idea.

Marian sat in the cold dungeon cell. She wiped her wet tear stained cheeks. She listened the dripping noise that hole on the cell provided with the outside rain. She had seen the sun in two days. She was left in the company of the sewer rats that made their way to the dungeon to feast on what ever rotten objects lay. The smell of blood and sweat strong enough to make you want to vomit. There had been another man in the dungeon when she had been brought in. But he wasn't there now. He was gone. But not gone home. They had sent them to heaven in the most brutal inhumane way way...torture. They had dragged him from the cell by his hair, that had grown long and was full of dirt and grease. He had been taken into another room and the door banged closed. Marian closed her eyes as she knew what took place in that room. Within a few minutes the whole dungeon was echoing in the violent screams. Marian winced as she felt the gut curling scream that pierced the air. She heard metal creak and crank as bolts and equipment were used. She heard the sound of bones breaking, and the man screaming, begging for it to stop. And soon the dungeon was emptied into silence. There was not even a whisper of the air blowing through the wholes. Nothing. The man was dead. And Marian knew that me soon be her fate.


	11. Chapter 11

NWTT 10

The Sheriff once again made the announcement that Marian was to hang. The news had reached the gang. Robin paced back and forth thinking up a plan. He knew this could be another trap. But then it may be the real thing, they may hang Marian. Robin turned to the gang who were all watching him closely. He began explaining what he had come up with. They all nodded once they understood and began getting ready to leave for Nottingham, and this time they were ready. For all traps.

Marian was once again sat in her cell awaiting the guard that would for the second time lead her to the gallows. However, this time it was different. This time it was real. She would not find herself back in her cell in mere hours. She would not see the green trees of Sherwood or the taste Much's awful cooking again. To soon the dungeon echoed with the rattling of keys opening the dungeon door, followed by the bang of metal boots banging against the stone steps.

Marian sighed as she stood and walked over slowly to the cell door. She waited as the guard walked down the steps towards her.

'Cheer up will ya.'

Marian's head shot up to see the two grinning faces of Allan and Will. Her heart fluttered once more with hope.

'What are you two doing here?' She gasped.

'Well we were going to leave ya but Robin wouldn't let us.' Allan smirked earning him a nudge in the ribs from Marian.

'We think the Sheriff has another plan. Robin is out front and we need to make sure that it is indeed you that is on the gallows.' Will explained opening the cell and letting Marian walk out.

'Good idea.' Marian smiled as Allan placed the hood once more over her head and began leading her out to the gallows.

The Sheriff sat on the edge of his seat as he waited for the old Lady of Knighton to be lead to the gallows. He knew Robin was here somewhere, he would never miss the hang of the women he loved. Gisbourne sat slouched on the wooden chair, his head leaning on his hand. He wished this could hurry up and be over. Once Marian was gone, Hood would be easy to defeat, he would lose his will to fight. And this is where Gisbourne will kill him. The drums started and the Sheriff clapped happily like a child. He watched as Marian was lead hood over her head by two guards up to gallows and the rope placed around her slender neck.

Robin spied her through the crowds of people. He saw the noose be put around her neck. His heart beat heavily in his chest. He motioned to the others who moved closer, encase of any tricks the Sheriff played.

'Ladies and Gentleman.' The Sheriff bellowed standing from his balcony seat. 'You have to come to witness the hanging of the noble turned out law Marian. The once lady of Knighton.' The Sheriff finished and sat down.

The beat of the drums began. Marian's heart leapt with every beat that bounded in her ears. What if the plan didn't work. What if this was it. What if she never saw Robin again. What if she never got to kiss him or hold him, or tell him how much she loved him.

Robin breathed heavily as he raised his bow. He listened to the beat of the drums. His heart matching their pace. He was ready, ready to fire the arrow and save her. But even the sight of her on the gallows was enough to break his heart. The beat stopped and the trap door sprung. He released the arrow and watched as Marian fell to the ground. He rushed forward taking her hand as the crowd went wild with cheers.

'Marian its me.' He said as he began leading her away from the gallows. The sheriff had called guards which the rest of the gang were now occupied with. Marian smiled as she once again felt Robin's hand in hers.

'Ha! You've fallen for the same trick Hood.' The Sheriff bellowed. 'Its not your precious leper!'

'Are you sure?!' Robin called back as he pulled the hood from Marian's head. They both laughed at the shocked faces of the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

Robin tugged on Marian's hand and led her out of Nottingham as the Sheriff called for more guards.

Once back in the safety of the forest he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

'God I missed you.' He whispered.

'I missed you to.' Marian smiled and kissed him again. 'And I am _not _a leper.' She scolded him as she pushed him away. Robin simply laughed and pulled her back in for another kiss.

**Well that's the end. I may add more later on, but for the moment my mind is a blank. **


End file.
